Did I Ever Look Behind the Door?
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: [Complete] She thinks they're in a real relationship. He's just using her for his own benefits. What happens when true feelings get out? [RandyTrish] Oneshot


Title: Did I Ever Look Behind the Door?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own a thing except for my Corvette, which I just so happened to name "Randy" so I own Randy. I don't own the title of this one-shot either; it comes from the song "The Angle" by Core.

Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm on a major writer's block on Through Hate Comes Love so I decided to channel my feelings and thoughts into this one-shot so I can start working on THCL. Once again thanks for your great reviews on all my fics. Just to warn you guys in advance so you don't feel as if I'm sneaking up with a ton of ambushes, Beyond Betrayal is almost over and I will have multiple one-shots and two new fics up soon. Also note that for the purpose of this story, I used some characters that have been released from the WWE. Well without further ado, here is the one-shot. It's kind of long, well not long, but medium/average length so read, review, and enjoy. Oh and I do use lyrics slightly in this one-shot, I kind of used the lyrics as Randy's thoughts, You'll know which part it is for those of you that heard the song. The song is in SmackDown! VS RAW for PlayStation 2, so if you played it, chances are you heard it.

Did I Ever Look Behind the Door?

Trish was running late. She hurried over to the elevator of the Marriott hotel. She anxiously waited for it to open. She would have lots of explaining to do to Amy, Adam, Lisa, Chris, Stacy, Jay, Lillian, Dave, Dawn, and John. As soon as the elevator door opened, Trish jumped inside and quickly started to force down the 'L' button to get to the lobby. As she waited for the elevator to take her to the lobby from the twelfth floor, she reminisced what had happened just moments before she got dressed and ran to the elevator. She was with Randy Orton. For months, Trish Stratus had been sneaking behind her friends back with the young, cocky, arrogant, brash Legend Killer. None of her friends liked Randy. They all saw him as a womanizing bastard that just uses for his own beneficial pleasure. Trish knew they wouldn't understand. They would never see him how she saw him. Maybe one day she would be able to tell her friends about the relationship she has with the Legend Killer, but today wasn't that day. With a few seconds left of her elevator ride, Trish started to merge together another excuse for her friends to feed on. She wouldn't be able use oversleeping again. Trish thought hastily. An ear deafening 'ding' disturbed her collected thoughts, as the elevator doors slid open to reveal ten frustrated individuals.

"Look what we have here…" John said with an evil smug grin on his face. John threw Trish over his massive shoulder and brought her over to the rest of the group.

"Your late again Stratus," One of Trish's best friends, Amy, muttered. "This is the sixth time in the last two weeks."

"I know, I'm really sorry." Trish said as she quickly tried thinking of an excuse in the last second.

"So why were you late this time, princess?" Jericho asked as his best friend.

"Well you see… I… umm… well I was coming out of my hotel room… then I… umm realized I forgot my credit card because I was gonna treat for lunch so I had to go back and find my credit card and—" Trish said before she was cut off by John.

"Say no more! Buying us food is good enough for me!" John said as he rubbed his stomach. Chris, Adam, Jay, and Dave agreed with John. Amy looked suspiciously over at Trish as Trish let out a nervous laugh. As soon as the men headed towards the car, all the divas turned to Trish.

"You may have fooled those hungry idiots, but you don't fool us Trish." Dawn said.

"Now, dear friend, what were you _really_ up to?" Amy asked as Lillian, Lisa, and Dawn stared at Trish.

"This doesn't take a rocket science to figure out… she was obviously with a guy" Dawn said.

"How the hell do you figure that?" Trish lashed out rather defensively.

"Well to start off, your acting all defensive. Also you smell like "Obsession" cologne." Dawn stated.

"Well the only person who uses that cologne is Randy Orton, but Trish wasn't obviously with him… she hates him just like we do." Amy said. "I wonder who else it could be."

"You guys are crazy!" Trish said. "I was just looking for R—" Trish froze.

"Looking for what?" Lillian asked.

"I was just looking for my credit card. Yeah, just my credit card." Trish said as Amy narrowed her eyes towards the blonde bombshell. "Can we just get out of here and head to the beach already? The guys are waiting for us!"

"You're off the hook this time… but we'll find out who it is!" Amy said. Trish always loved Amy like a sister, but Trish started to get annoyed with Amy being so overprotective of Trish. Trish was a big girl now and she could very well take care of herself. Trish understood Amy being concerned and all, but sometimes she would just wish Amy would just back off and mind her own business.

Trish got into van the guys had rented. It was a huge van. As soon as she saw John in the driver's seat, Trish began to sweat. Not only did Trish sweat… everyone started sweating. They all knew John was a reckless driver. He would drive like a maniac whether or not under the influence of alcohol.

"John, maybe you should let me drive." Chris suggested.

"I know how to drive!" John exclaimed not really knowing how his friends felt about his driving.

"Yeah, I know, but I really want to drive…" Chris said.

"But I'm in the drivers seat." John said as he began to pout.

"Baby, just let Chris drive…" Dawn tried to plead with John. Trish and Amy had enough.

"John get out of the fucking driver's seat!" Trish exploded out of nowhere.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I don't wanna die!" Amy screamed. Trish started to calm down.

"Okay, John, sweetie, just step away from the steering wheel and let Chris drive." Trish said calmly, keeping her cool.

"Fine… but I'm driving next time." John said as he got out of the driver's seat.

"Deal." They all said in unison. Chris jumped into the driver's seat as John went into one of the backseats of the van. He was obviously upset for not being able to drive. It wasn't long before his friends cheered him up with chocolate bars. If John Cena came with a manual, the big red letters that state "WARNING" would have the following printed under it: John Cena is highly and dangerously addicted to chocolate of any kind so try not to overfeed him with it unless you want 24 hours, 7 days a week of hyperactive activities.

As soon as they arrived at the beach, before they were even able to unpack the towels and beverage coolers from the back of the van, the guys we're already running into the water. The girls sighed as they began to unpack. What was it with men and impatience? They never could wait, whether it was anything from food to sex, they just couldn't wait.

As the girls spread the towels on the sand, the guys for pushing each other into the water having a blast. Trish looked over at the guys and watched them taking turns throwing each other into the water. Sometimes she would wonder how cute they would have looked if they were in that same position playing around only at the age of five or something. There was no doubt that they were cute. Adam and Chris just picked up john and dumped him into the water and now they were all splashing, Trish couldn't help, but giggle. Her thoughts were interrupted by Amy's screaming. Trish hadn't realized it, but the guys had made their way over to them and now was grabbing their girlfriends and taking them over their shoulders. Trish was now laughing hard as Adam threw Amy in the water. Amy started to chase Adam around the beach. Dave walked over to Trish.

"Hey, how come your not in the water with us?" Dave asked.

"I'm just gonna lay down here for a few." Trish said. "I'm kind of tired…"

"Alright… but don't stay here alone too long or we'll have to get you!" Dave said with a wink and then headed back to the rest of them. Trish looked around the beach. For the first time in a long time, she was in love. Randy had been everything she ever wanted. Trish sighed in happiness as she thought about Randy.

On another part of the same beach, none other then Randy Orton was sitting down, drinking a Corona, and talking to his best friend. He sat beside Mark Jindrak and finished the rest of his beer in one gulp.

"So I hear you're dating Trish Stratus…" Mark said.

"Not really… just using her for sex. She's real good at it. I'm gonna leave her in my dust pretty soon." Randy said with a laugh. Randy may have agreed to not let anything spill to Trish's friends, but she had never said anything about his own. Randy almost felt bad for using Trish like this when he knew she was head over heels in love with him. Randy got up and decided to go for a walk. He started to remind himself of the rules that were tied into this "relationship" he and Trish had, at least a relationship is what Trish would have called it, but she didn't know he was just using her for his own benefits. The rules were simple. They would pretend to hate each other in front of others, they would keep their relationship secret from Trish's friends, and they would be with each other whenever possible. He might have been just using her for sex, but he was being completely faithful for the time being, which was completely new to him. Randy continued to walk in his swimming trunks. He walked on the burning sand. Randy always found himself to be different from people. He was kind of weird in a sense, for instance, he loved the beach, but he hated the summer. Although he was from St. Louis, which was more heated then other places, he wasn't used to the heated climates. He was more of a colder type of person, he loved the season of winter and right now, he was getting more and more impatient with the heat, if that's even possible, so Randy jumped into the water.

Amy was getting tired of watching Trish just sitting, doing nothing. They came to the beach to have fun on a hot summer day instead of just sitting around bored and now Trish is sitting around bored when she's supposed to have fun. Amy grabbed Trish and picked her up. Trish started squirming around like a little mouse that was being held onto in the air by its tail. Trish wasn't very fond of being carried; in fact it was something she hated. Trish started to slam her fists on Amy's back. Amy could care less how much Trish squirmed. Hell, she didn't care if she got nominated for worst friend of the year award. She was going to make Trish have fun, end of story. With that thought in mind, Amy dumped a screaming Trish into the water and laughed.

"Oh I'm going to get you good Amy!" Trish hissed as she grabbed Amy and pulled her into the water as well. As much as Trish would try to deny it, she loved Amy for throwing her into the water because she actually was having fun. No doubt she would deny this later with all her heart and soul, but for the time being, fun was on her mind. Trish and Amy were splashing each other. It wasn't long before Adam saw, and then a whole chain reaction occurred and the rest of their friends joined in. Trish was very close the saying the summer was perfect without the knowledge of Randy's intentions, the only thing stopping her was the fact that her friends hated Randy for the image he portrayed for himself as a player, a cocky, arrogant, womanizer. They would never accept him. As much as Trish loved her friends, it wasn't their choice to make.

After diving, splashing, pulling, and throwing, everyone finally calmed down…for three whole minutes before the started the splashing again. Trish started screaming as John, Dawn, Amy, Adam, and Chris through her into a wave. After the wave crashed above all their heads, Trish's head popped out of the water and took a deep breath.

"I could have died!" Trish said in between breaths.

"Oh please…" Adam said as he rolled his eyes. Trish splashed Adam and laughed.

"Trish, watch out!" Dawn warned as a waved engulfed Trish from behind.

"TRISH!" John and Amy called in unison. As soon as the water cleared, there was no sign of her body, there was nothing floating at the top. They began to panic as they started to dive underwater. One by one, they started to pop back to the surface. They couldn't find her, where was she? Amy's heart started to jump into her throat. Amy started glancing around for any trace of her, even a piece of hair, anything. Right then something emerged from the water. Amy squinted and quickly noticed an unconscious Trish, but who was holding her. Amy's squinting became wide eyes as she realized it was none other than Randy Orton that was holding her as he brought her to shore. Amy shot glares at him even though she was foremost grateful to him for saving Trish. Trish started coughing out water and soon regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Randy. Trish was really close to giving away her secret, so she thought quickly and pushed Randy away. Randy wasn't surprised. He started to act along as well.

"Get away from Trish, Orton!" Adam yelled with a glare following.

"And if I refuse?" Randy said followed by his heart-melting smirk.

"Then I'll kick your ass." Amy stated.

"I'd like to see you try." Randy stated as he glared at the redhead.

"Just leave Randy!" Trish yelled. He did as he was told. He may have been cocky, but he wasn't stupid, he would never be able to take on Adam, Jericho, Chris, Jay, Batista, and the rest all by himself. Amy helped Trish up as they went back to the van, after what had happened with Trish, they weren't in the mood for more ocean-filled fun. Nobody spoke much throughout the ride home; John didn't even start with the "You promised that I could drive back!" speech.

After a day or two, things went back to normal, Trish went back to running around with Randy behind her friends' backs. Luckily, Amy and the rest were getting less suspicious of Trish. As usual, the occasional fights broke out between Randy and Trish's friends. Days were filled with monotony. It wasn't boring, but it was sameness. Months passed, Trish and Randy still had a relationship, in which Trish still had no idea of Randy's true motives. Randy was still being totally faithful and at some point he started to feel more attached to Trish, but he somehow convinced himself, it's just for his pleasure, just for some sex.

Winter had soon arrived. Trish sat down on the rocking chair in her house as Randy laid down on the bed. Randy had caught a cold from playing in the snow with Trish's nephews. Since Randy was all about having fun and living life to the fullest, he just told himself, the cold was well worth it. He liked playing with Trish's nephews. They made him feel like a small child again. Trish couldn't help, but feel Randy was the one for her. They seemed inseparable. Maybe Randy could say the same, maybe not…

"Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?" Trish asked as Randy pulled a blanket over himself and looked up into the glass ceiling. It was covered in snow, white fluffy snow. Randy started to zone out and remembered the first time he had seen snow. He was about five or six, maybe he had seen snow before, but he remembered being around five when he had been running in snow and playing around. Randy blinked back to reality and turned to Trish.

"Yes, please." He said politely as Trish got up from the chair and headed downstairs to make Randy hot chocolate. He started thinking to himself. _Have I ever thought of this before? Did I ever look behind the door? Have I ever tried to understand? Did I listen to the other hand? Have I ever tried to see parts of you that are not a part of me? Did I ever really want to know? Or am I just drifting with the flow?_

It finally hit him! He had no idea who Trish Stratus really was. To him she was just an object, but now he began to feel guilty. He had spent more then half a year with her and he didn't even know what her favorite color was. He didn't know her birthday was coming in exactly two weeks. How was he going to find out anything? They say lightning never strikes in the same place twice, but it just struck Randy Orton again as he realized he had feelings for her. He was in deep shit this time if he wanted to keep Trish. What was bothering Randy this time was that how was he going to learn everything about Trish when she already gave up that information to him? Back then he could have cared less and right now he needed it desperately if he even wanted a shot with Trish. How was he going to do it though? Asking Trish would make it obvious he didn't care the first time. Well if lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place, they were right as it struck Randy for the third time. Bingo, would have been the right word to shout out as Randy remembered a big part of Trish's life that hated him, her friends. He would have to talk to one of them, defying against all death threats and warnings, we will make one of them talk, he would bet his dick on it.

Trish had returned with the hot chocolate and gave it to Randy. Randy smiled and thanked her as he took a sip from the cup. She loved to see him smile, genuinely smile. Randy motioned for her to come and lay beside him. Trish did as he wished and laid beside him. Randy put his arms around her and sighed.

It wasn't long before they were on the road again. Randy was looking for the right person to talk to. Amy would attack him with a knife. Adam would get Chris and Chris would get Jay and then Randy would get his ass handed to him personally. Lisa, Stacy, Lillian, and Dawn would probably dress him up in a mini-skirt and make-up before tying him up and dropping him in front of the public. Dave would just flip out and go all dinosaur on his ass. This left one person… John. Randy really had no clue what John was capable of, but he figured what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

It was Monday, just a little over a week left before Trish's birthday and Randy still didn't have a clue. He walked into the arena as some kids ran up to him. They probably had backstage passes, they ran up to him and he couldn't help, but smile seeing that he was actually a role model of some sort to the kid. Randy started to wonder what kind of role model he was, he slept with women for fun and he used Trish. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He changed. He's in the process of leaving that life behind. He looked down and was glad that the kids that he was signing his autograph for was only six or seven because he didn't want them to know about how he used to live life. He wanted to be the best role model he could possibly be. Randy smiled down at the little boy with dirty blonde hair. The boy smiled and handed Randy a Hershey bar.

"You're the best wrestler in the world!" The little boy exclaimed. This totally made Randy's day. Randy rubbed the kid's hair and took out some of his WWE products and handed them to the kid.

"Well early Merry Christmas." Randy said with a smile as he handed the boy a handful of his stuff, which included an action figures, a RKO hooded sweatshirt, and a RKO pendent. "Don't tell anyone I gave ya them for free or I'm gonna be in big trouble with the boss, ok?" The boy nodded as Randy gave him a hug and sent him on his way.

Randy headed to John's locker room. He wasted no time finding it. Randy hastily knocked on the door, as John wasted no time opening it, expecting his girlfriend. Randy looked at John and John looked at Randy. John clenched his fists getting ready to strike.

"Whoa! Man, chill! I'm just here to talk." Randy said.

"Talk about what?" John asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Randy asked.

"No." John stated.

"Please?" Randy asked.

"Nope…" John said.

"Not even for twenty bucks?" Randy asked.

"Gimme thirty and it's a deal." John stated. Randy handed him thirty dollars as John let him in. "Okay, you came in. Now get out!"

"Don't be like that. Christmas is around the corner. At least be a little nice." Randy said. Randy loved Christmas. He loved spending it with the ones he loved. Hopefully he'd have Trish sitting beside him at his parents' house this year.

"Alright fine come in, but make it quick because if Dawn comes here soon and she sees you then she's gonna call Amy and you'll be in the hospital before you can say your own name.

"Thanks." Randy said as he walked in and sat on the couch. John sat on the couch across from him.

"What did you wanna talk about?" John asked.

"About Trish." Randy stated as John's eyes widened. As much as he hated to do it, he spilled his and Trish's secret to John. John, surprisingly, took it well and listened without much interruption as Randy explained.

"So can you tell me about her? Please… I really want to know this time." Randy pleaded.

"I don't know…" John said as he took a bite from his pizza. Randy was starting to get hungry from watching John.

"You got anymore food?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Oh…" Randy said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He suddenly remembered the Hershey bar the kid had given him. Randy took it out and unwrapped the chocolate bar as John watched contently. "Come on, I'll do anything, just tell me about Trish." Randy said as he continued unwrapping the chocolate bar. John stared at the chocolate bar, focusing his attention on it. John shook his head and then looked at Randy.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" John stated as Randy fully unwrapped the bar and brought it to his mouth. He began to sweat as he watched Randy open his mouth and take a bite. In that second, John lost it. He lunged at Randy and took the chocolate bar from him and then quickly devoured it. John licked his chocolaty lips and smiled, satisfied.

"Hey that was mine!" Randy said after he swallowed the piece that he had managed to bite before the chocolate addict attacked him.

"Sorry… I addicted to chocolate." John said happily, smiling like a five year old.

"You are?" Randy asked.

"Yep." John replied as Randy smirked.

"Well I'll buy you one of those huge boxes if you please tell me about Trish." Randy offered. John's mind melted with the image of chocolate. All John could think of was chocolate for breakfast, chocolate for lunch, and chocolate for dinner.

"Okay!" John said before telling Randy all about Trish Stratus.

XØXØ  
(Trish's Birthday, December 18th)

Randy waited for Trish to knock on the door of his hotel room. He was really hoping she would come. He had gotten her a birthday present. Randy stood inside his hotel room, watching outside the doorframe, through the balcony over the city of New York. The snow had covered the streets. Rockefeller Center was getting set up with Christmas decorations and there were people skating around in the ice rink. Randy looked down at the largest city in the United States. It was an amazing site to see. Randy finished the wine he was drinking and then turned his head to the knocking on the door. Randy's heart leapt into his throat. He was nervous, very nervous. He walked over to the door and opened it. Trish stood before him, smiling.

"Hey sweetie. Happy birthday." Randy said with a broad smile.

"Awe, thank you." Trish said. Randy moved to the side, allowing her to enter. Randy walked over to the nightstand beside his bed and got the little wrapped box and walked back over to Trish and handed it to her.

"It's your birthday present." Randy said as he sat down on the bed. "But before you open it, I need to tell you something."

"Okay…" Trish said, slightly nervous about what he wanted to tell her.

"Look, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart and I always will love you, but I had to get this off my chest because if I didn't I would be living in a world of guilt." Randy started causing Trish to get more nervous.

"When we first started dating, all I planned to do was get a couple months of good fucks and then I was going to dump you. Something happened and I couldn't do that to you because I realized I had feelings for you. Then I pushed the feelings away and I was just determined to get a couple more good nights. I was totally committed to you while we were together, but I just wanted you for sex. I now realize that I was wrong. What I intended on doing was wrong. It was wrong because I was in love with you. I love you, Trish and I'm sorry for my wrong intentions. Can you forgive me?" Randy said in one breath leaving Trish totally speechless. She really didn't know what to say.

"Do you love me?" Trish asked. Randy locked eyes with her.

"I love you." Randy stated sincerely.

"Well then that's all that matters." It just took you some time to realize it. So what?" Trish said before hugging Randy. "I love you, too." Trish said before kissing him. Randy closed his eyes and kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Trish slowly pulled back a while later and looked up at him. She had never seen him look so dedicated. Trish opened the little wrapped box to reveal a sterling silver bracelet that had perfectly cut diamonds placed on each end of the small silver plate, which had a message engraved on it that read: "You Are My Everything." Trish's eyes filled with tears as she fell into his arms. She looked up as he looked down. Randy kissed her knowing that they would be together forever.

The End

Yeah, I know, it totally sucked, but oh well… Hey Alyssa, thanks for the "You Are My Everything" Well reviews are appreciated, so let me know what you thought. Thanks Rachel, Britney,and Jen for helping me with this...

Also, I am planning a new fic and I have three choices for couples:

Trish Stratus and John Cena

Trish Stratus and Dave Batista

Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho

I'd greatly appreciate it if you votedthe couple you like best in your review, it would help me out a lot!


End file.
